With development of smart phones, more and more applications are installed in user's mobile phones. People's lives, such as reading, payment, games, music, and the like, are inseparable from the mobile phones.
At present, the smart phone is generally configured with a fingerprint recognition pattern, and users need to press the fingerprint module of the smart phone with a fingerprint surface of a finger for fingerprint information verification.